Episode 445 (11th May 1989)
Plot Matthew worries about Carmel as she heads to work the next day with bruises to her face. Cindy gives Ian a cold reception. He promises her things will be back to normal between them when Ali returns to work. Mo asks Dot to work on a Brownies dress for her as it is too big and she is too busy to work on it herself. Michelle takes the bankbook from its hiding place at Number 45. Pat leaves Cindy and Simon to run The Vic whilst she heads out for her rendezvous with Brian. She meets Brian out of Walford and he tells her that he still loves her and will tell the divorce courts he wants them to try again if she does not give him £1000. Pat says she cannot get him such amounts of money, so he settles for getting a car off of Frank in order to allow them to marry. Ian forgets Kathy's birthday until later in the day and feels bad. Carmel wears sunglasses to hide the bruising to her eyes. Darren's wife, Darlene, visits to talk about Aisha and Junior. Mo tells Ian that Frank has said he will give the jeep a new engine. Matthew promises Carmel that they will all be one big happy family from now on. Arthur returns home from work and panics when he cannot find the bankbook. Michelle plays him at his own game and then holds out the money, having withdrawn it. She tells him to look out for himself and not her. Cindy flirts with Simon behind the bar and reminds him of what they had before Ian came along. Mo wears her new Brownie outfit, ready to take over the Walford Brownies from Marge. After The Vic closes, Cindy and Simon sleep together. Junior reminds Carmel he knows that Matthew hits her, but she is adamant he does not know what is going on. Ian knocks on the doors of The Vic after Cindy and Simon have slept together. Cindy hides in the ladies toilets and returns moments later. Ian is oblivious to the events that have occurred. He gives Cindy a bunch of flowers and they head home together. Cast Regular cast *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Michelle - Susan Tully *Mo - Edna Dore *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Matthew - Steven Hartley *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Junior - Aaron Carrington *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Aisha Roberts - Aisha Jacob (Uncredited) Guest cast *Brian Wicks - Leslie Schofield Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Café Osman *Turpin Road *Unknown street Notes *Diane Butcher (Sophie Lawrence) and Paul Priestly (Mark Thrippleton) are credited despite not appearing. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'If I didn't know you any better Cindy, I'd say you were giving me the come on.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,000,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1989 episodes